The Bitch Is Back
by Still Into Jauren
Summary: Continuation of my first ever story "I hate you Don't I?" if you haven't read it I will try my best to summarize it: Joey and Lauren hate each other then Lauren kisses him and they fall in love. Lucy learns of this and tries everything to break them up and ends up getting arrested. Now she's back, and we shall let the rollercoaster ride begin.
1. Chapter 1

Joey stared at his watch and sighed "Lauren come on!" he yelled up the stairs "Coming, coming sorry" she apologised running down the stairs, Joey stared fixated at the girl he loved and smiled "You look great" he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers, Lauren smiled at him as he opened the door "Back later on mum!" she called Tanya walked out of the kitchen and smiled "Enjoy yourself darling" she stared at Joey "Don't spoil her too much!" she warned Joey turned and smiled "Wouldn't dream of it Tan" Tanya smiled and walked back into the kitchen "It is so nice seeing her so happy"

"Well don't get used to it Tan it won't last" replied Max, Tanya stared at her on/off lover "What? it's Lauren isn't it?" he continued "Yes and she's not the same girl she was this time last year, have some confidence in her Max she stopped drinking didn't she?" Max's phone then buzzed "Oh who's that?" he stared at her and looked back to his phone "Oh it's nothing" he lied

"Just tell me what this is!" yelled Lauren facing Joey "If i told you it would ruin the surprise wouldn't it?" he laughed "Just a tiny hint" she begged, he rolled his eyes and smiled "We'll be eating" he laughed "I knew that already!" she whined "Lauren if you keep whining i'll throw you out of this car!" he joked Lauren stared at him and lay her head on his shoulder "Are we almost there?" she asked "Yes we are" he smiled pulling in and stopping the car Lauren opened her door and stared around "This is fancy" she replied Joey met with her and took her hand "Well I wanted to get out of Walford and I heard this place was great" Lauren stared at him "Well come on" he smiled and walked with her he held the door open for her and helped her into a nearby seat they ordered their food, Lauren stared at Joey "What babe?"

"What is this for?" she smiled "It's your birthday isn't it? I want to do something special for you" he smiled Lauren smiled at him, they joked around with one an another and when they finished their food Joey began to get nervous "Are you okay?" remarked Lauren "Yeah of course" he reached into his pocket and took out a box "Joey!" yelled Lauren he stared at her and then the box "Oh no no no no relax babe" he laughed Lauren sighed a sigh of relief and waited for Joey to explain "It is a ring but it's not that ring, that's a big leap from here" he laughed nervously "This might sound cheesey but it's a promise ring, to promise me that I will be the only guy in your life" Lauren smiled "And...that you will continue to remain sober" he concluded Lauren walked over to him and sat on his knee Joey placed the ring on her finger "I love you" she smiled kissing him she leaned down to his ear "Let's get out of here" Joey waited for her to get off his knee and held the door open, the both got into his car Lauren played with her ring "Do you like it?" he smiled "I love it, I may even tell everyone you proposed" she teased "Don't do that, that's evil" he laughed Lauren shrugged as her phone buzzed "Who's that?" he asked "Mum and dad telling me that the house is empty" she smiled turning to him as he took the keys out of the ignition "Let's go" he climbed out of the car and waited for Lauren he grabbed her into his arms and carried her into the house he closed the door with his foot and continued up the stairs "I love you, you know that" smiled Lauren sitting on the bed

"That thought may have occured to me" he replied kissing her, she grabbed his collar and pulled him on top of her, Joey quickly took off his top Lauren smiled kissing him more he began to un-do Lauren's top when his phone went off he sighed and Lauren began to laugh, Joey rolled onto his own side and checked his phone, it was an anonymous person telling him to meet them now Joey turned to Lauren "Sorry babe I have to go out" he grabbed his t-shirt and pulled it over his head Lauren stared sadly "Don't be too long" he kissed her and grabbed his coat "Don't be asleep" he warned walking out of the room.

The text told Joey to meet them at the caf as Joey neared no one was around he began to feel scared and turned to go home when he was met with the person "Lucy?" he quizzed


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy smiled and unlocked the door she ushered Joey inside and closed the door after him "What do you want Lucy?" he asked angrilly. She ushered him to sit down and sat opposite him "You look great Joey" she smiled Joey shrugged off the compliment "I know you're angry with me-" Joey scoffed "You gave my girlfriend an illegal date rape drug and tried to coax her away from me, but no Lucy we're besties now" he replied sarcastically

"I've learnt my lesson! do you want tea?" she smiled Joey shrugged and Lucy took that as a yes she made the tea as Joey smiled at his phone Lauren text him telling him she was lonely he quickly text back as Lucy handed him his tea "So you're still with Lauren?" she smiled "Yeah, and it's getting pretty serious right now so you can back off!" he warned "I wasn't going to do anything and Lauren settling down? hardly sounds like her" she retorted, Joey stared at her "A lot can happen in 6 months you know! for example Alice is gone, and Lauren's been sober for five months" he smiled "Wait she stopped drinking?" she asked "Yeah" he replied Lucy stared sadly she could tell he was so proud of her "Well I won't be butting in anymore" she replied "And why's that?" he asked taking a sip of his tea "Because I, too have met someone" Joey choked on his tea "I'm sorry?"

"Yeah he was my prison pen pal, it kind of turned into something more" she smiled "Sounds like a psychopath " Joey whispered "He's not!" she fumed "You weren't supposed to hear that" he replied "He's not crazy in fact he lives here!" Joey stared "What here in Walford?" Lucy rolled her eyes "No in the caf!" Joey glared at her "Do I know him?" he quizzed "Maybe you do, maybe you don't" He rolled his eyes, Lucy could tell he was losing interest in the conversation "Oh, it's Lauren's birthday isn't it?" she asked "Yeah" he replied "What did you get her?" she smiled "Well I bought her out for dinner and I gave her a promise ring, to you know promise me that i'm the one and that she'll remain sober" he smiled "Still a romantic I see" she smiled Joey smiled politely and finished his tea he stood up "Don't go!"

"I have to it's late, this catch up was great and i'm glad you've met someone" he smiled walking out of the caf he sighed and walked back to number 5 he walked through the door and took off his coat he walked quickly up the stairs and smiled opening the door "Lauren." he frowned "You're asleep" he sighed and walked to his side of the bed he climbed in and fell asleep.

Joey's eyes slowly opened he stared at Lauren who was still fast asleep, he quickly and carefully got out of bed and walked down the stairs, he made sure no one was in and proceeded to make Lauren breakfast, Joey layed the table out and smiled when he noticed Lauren walking in "What's this?" she asked "Can a guy not make breakfast for his girlfriend without being questioned" Lauren stared at him "What's going on Joey?" she asked "That message last night? yeah it was from Lucy" Lauren stared at him "Lucy!? what happened?" Joey sat opposite her "I met with her and we talked for a while" Lauren shook her head "You talked to her? you actually spoke with her!" she yelled "Yeah, what's wrong with that?" he shurugged "How about the fact that she's a crazy psychopath who threatened to kill me and drugged me!?" she yelled louder "She's changed Lauren" Lauren scoffed "I don't believe you, I cannot believe for one second that you actually believed her!" Lauren stood up "You're upset because I ditched you for her aren't you?" he yelled back "Yes I am a little bit, yes I realise you didn't know who it was but when you saw it was her you could have left!" Joey stared "I didn't want to be the bad guy"

"Is that all you did? talk?" she quizzed "What are you getting at here!?" he asked "You know exactly where i'm getting at!" she answered "You think I kissed her?" Lauren stared "It may have crossed my mind" Joey rolled his eyes "I can't believe you'd think that!...she's with this mystery guy" he replied "Look me in the eye and tell me you didn't kiss her!" Joey stared confused "I don't need to because you should know I wouldn't do that to you!" Lauren shook her head and walked outside "Where are you going?" he yelled after her "I'm going to ask Lucy how your secret meeting went" Joey slammed the door shut after her Lucy wasn't back a day and she was already ruining their relationship.

Lauren walked through the square to find Lucy she walked passed the car lot and stared through the window. She walked closer to the window when she saw Max kissing a mystery girl, as she neared the window the mystery girl came into vision Lauren walked away and sat on a car bonet she did not just see her dad and Lucy kissing.


	3. Chapter 3

Lauren stood up from the car bonet the door to the car lot opened Lauren ducked behind a car and watched Lucy walk away that encounter confirmed it for her, she stood up and walked into the Vic before she knew it she was ordering a drink.

Joey sat on a chair in the kitchen he wanted to show Lauren how much he loved her but how? What could he do? he stared around and came to the conclusion that he would talk to her again when she had calmed down his thoughts were shortlived when Abi walked in "Alright Abs?" he asked "Yeah" she answered "You doing anything later?" he asked making conversation "The usual going out with Jay" she smiled "Where's Lauren?" she quizzed looking around "Oh she just went out for a bit, she should be back soon" he answered "You haven't a clue have you?" she quizzed "Nope" he smiled, Abi smiled and walked out the door, Joey sat inside and waited for Lauren.

A few hours passed and Joey began to worry he rang her phone. Lauren stared at her phone and hung up she pointed to her glass and Linda took that as she wanted another one, she politely walked over and handed it to her, Lauren smiled and drank it quickly her phone rang again and again she hung up, she stared at the doors opening, Peter walked inside and looked around he met glances with Lauren and walked over to her "What are you doing?" he quizzed worried "Like you care" she answered "Of course I care" Lauren stared at him "Well i'm not going to tell you" Peter sighed at her state and held his hand out for her to take it "I'm not going anywhere with you!" she yelled "Come on Lauren...please" she rolled her eyes and put her glass down he helped her out of her seat and walked her to his house "No one's in so you can stay as long as you want" he replied opening the door and helping her in "I can walk on my own!" she walked to the counter and leaned on it Peter smiled and made her coffee to sober her up "Your sister is poison" she slurred "Is that so?" he laughed "Yeah, you know that!" Peter handed her the coffee "What makes you say that?" Lauren took a sip of her coffee and shrugged "Wait is Lucy the reason you're in this state?" he quizzed "Half the reason" she replied "This coffee is terrible" Peter smiled at her just as the door opened and Lucy walked in.

"Didn't expect a visit from you Lauren!" she smiled "You are so twisted!" Lauren yelled "And you are so drunk...I thought you were 5 months sober? was Joey lying to me?" she smiled "No she was, she says something you did made her get like this" replied Peter "Oh Boohoo I spoke with Joey it's not like we made out or anything" Lauren stared at her angrilly "I know, I know your prison mystery man!" she yelled Lucy smiled at her "I do! how long did you expect this to go on for! okay because he's not interested in a slut like you!" Lucy smacked Lauren across the face "Get her out of here Peter" Peter helped her out the door and turned to Lucy "Who is he?" he asked sternly "Oh no one!" Peter scoffed "Really? because it looks like something" he replied in reference to Lauren's outburst "Oh get over it Peter she's drunk" Peter rolled his eyes "She saw something...and i'm going to find out what it was"

Lauren reached the steps of her house and slowly walked up them she put her key in the door and opened it, Joey was standing in the hallway "I thought you were never coming back" he smiled Lauren didn't answer she just kissed him "Whoa, wait a second!" he replied pushing her off him "Are you drunk?" he quizzed "No of course not" Joey stared at her "You are! what the hell Lauren?" Lauren rolled her eyes "At least I didn't kiss anyone" Joey glared "For the last freaking time today I did not kiss Lucy! we talked about you, about us! I even told her how proud I was of you for being sober for so long, I knew that would Jinx it" he answered "Oh you think i'm a jinx?" she yelled "No, but you have ruined an important night because I wanted to bring you out again and show you how sorry I was!" Lauren stared "We can still go i'll-"

"Look at the state of you, we are going nowhere!" he yelled "That might be the better option" she yelled "Is that so? why don't you just go Lauren!" he yelled "Go!?" she asked "Yes just go! leave! come back sober...if you can" Lauren stormed out after that remark and banged on the Beale's door "Lauren?" asked Peter she walked in and stared at Peter "I'll make that coffee again" he replied.

A few hours passed and Joey concluded Lauren wasn't coming home he walked up stairs and lay in an empty bed he sighed loudly after coming to the realisation that he could have dealt with that whole situation a lot better. Meanwhile Lauren was sobering up quickly Peter smiled handing her some tea "I think i'm done with the hot drinks" she laughed "Sorry i'm not quite sure what to do in these situations" he replied, Lauren stared at the time on her phone 2:46am "You wanna head upstairs?" she asked getting off the couch and walking up, Peter smiled and followed her "I'll sleep on the floor if it makes it less awkward" she replied "Lauren we've been mates for years, get in here" he smiled, Lauren climbed into his bed and smiled at him "This is weird" she replied "Can I ask you something?" he asked "Sure"

"What did you see? I mean what made you drink so much?" he whispered "It was nothing important" she replied "Oh yeah nothing important just something so un bearable you break your five month pact" he smiled "I saw something I should not have seen, I kind of want to forget about it" Peter smiled and turned off the light "Night Lauren" he smiled "Night Peter."

_**N/A: Drama galore except this time Peter and Lauren are being mature about things but how will Joey react? **_


	4. Chapter 4

Joey woke up to an empty bed and no new messages had he blown it with Lauren? He sighed and climbed out bed he walked down the stairs and was met with Tanya "Morning darling" she smiled Joey smiled at her and sat down "Where's Lauren?" she asked "Uhm, i'm not sure actually" he replied truthfully "We had a fight and I haven't seen her since" Tanya stared at him confused "What was it over?" Joey stared around should he tell the truth or lie? he sighed Tanya stared at him "We fought over Lucy and Lauren stormed out, a few hours later Lauren returned home, she was smashed" he answered "She was drunk?" she asked Joey nodded his head lightly, Tanya took out her phone and frantically tried to get through to her, it went straight to voicemail, she then walked out the door and headed to the Vic "Oh are you looking for Lauren?" asked Lucy "Yes, where is she?"

"She's in my house" she smiled and walked off, Tanya knocked on the door Ian answered the door and smiled letting her through "She's upstairs, Peter said they'll be down in a minute" he answered "Oh, you don't seem mad" Tanya answered "Well they were in bed no one was drunk and they were fully clothed, I'm guessing Lauren needed comfort last night" Tanya stared at him puzzled as Joey had mentioned Lauren was drunk last night they both appeared at the end of the stairs "See you" smiled Peter "Bye" she smiled Tanya walked behind her "What are you playing at?" Tanya yelled "What?" she answered confused "I was worried sick and Joey said you were drunk?" she quizzed "Okay i was but Peter sobered me up and I promise I won't do it again" Tanya smiled and opened the door they walked in "Where were you?" asked Joey "She was at Ian's" smiled Tanya walking into the kitchen "Oh Lauren please do tell what happened in Ian's!" he yelled "Nothing happened and what the hell are you getting in a strop for you asked me to leave!"

"Oh yeah because I knew you'd go running into Peter Beale's arms and unleash yourself!" Lauren raised an eyebrow "What is wrong with you?" Joey smiled "How about, the fact that I was sober the night I met with Lucy and can remember I did not kiss her, and you were drunk when you met with Peter so...do the maths love!"

"Nothing happened with Peter!, he made me coffee and we talked that's it!" she yelled "Where did you wake up?" he asked "I was in his bed-"

"That seals it for me darling!" he replied walking out the door "Where are you going!?" she yelled after him, she slowly followed him "Lucy!" he called she smiled and walked over to him quickly he didn't say anything to her he just kissed her Lauren stared on in shock, they broke apart and Lucy smiled "Don't say anything babe, just meet me at number 5 tonight at 7" he smiled and walked away Lucy stared at Joey and turned to Lauren she smiled and walked off. Lauren stormed into the Vic to repeat what she did the previous day.

After a few drinks Lauren decided to go home she sighed and opened the door, she didn't like fighting with Joey and wanted to make things right she stood in the hallway and sighed "Joey I want to-"

"He's upstairs" Lucy smiled "I'm sorry why are you sitting on my sofa?" she asked angrilly "Joey text me and told me to wait for him here, i'm sorry I messed with your happy ending" she answered "You're not sorry!" Lauren turned when she heard Joey coming down the stairs "Why are you doing this to me Joey?" she asked sadly, he shrugged "I'm doing nothing babe, come on Luce" he ushered following her slowly out the door "Oh I forgot one thing" he replied walking back inside he stared at Lauren and grabbed her hand he furiously took off the promise ring and placed it in his pocket Lauren felt tears form in her eyes as she watched him walk off she stormed back into the Vic and continued drinking.

"You said two words to me the whole night!" fumed Abi "I'm sorry Abi but Lola isn't sure if Peter loves her anymore i'm just trying to be a mate!" answered Jay "Yeah well go be her boyfriend then!" Lauren stared at her phone she had been drinking for 3 and a half hours straight she decided she'd call it a night and effortly walked out of the Vic. Jay stared at her "Are you okay?" he quizzed "Never been better" she replied Jay linked her arm "Where are we going?"

"Abi is pissed off with me and seeing you like this...it's a death wish right now" Jay walked Lauren back to his and quietly opened the door "Phil?" he called looking around "Sharon?" he turned to Lauren "Sit inside i'll get you something" Lauren obeyed his command and sat on the sofa Jay returned with two glasses and a bottle of wine "Thought you'd want me to sober up?" she remarked "Normally I would but this Abi Lola thing is driving me crazy so i'll join you in your sorrow...drink up" he smiled.

Meanwhile Joey and Lucy had just arrived home, Joey walked her back to her house and kissed her goodnight he crossed the square and opened the door to number 5 he closed the door lightly and walked into the living room he sat on the sofa and sighed loudly "Are you okay?" asked Abi passing through "I was an idiot Abs, Lucy is dry and boring" Abi stared at him "Okay?" He sat up "I love Lauren and I broke up with her earlier on today, you haven't seen her have you?" he asked "Joey I haven't seen Lauren in about two days! what's going on?" Joey shrugged "Nothing much" Abi rolled her eyes and walked up the stairs Joey took out his phone and rang Lauren it rang out and went to voicemail "Hey Lauren it's me, I just wanted to say that i am a complete idiot but if you come home soon we can talk about the previous few days I promise i'll listen...I love you so much and i'm sorry" he hung up the phone and walked upstairs.

"That is so not true" Lauren laughed "It is 100% true I swear I did have a huge crush on you before I was with Abi" he laughed. Lauren stopped laughing and stared at Jay she moved closer to him and leaned forward she grabbed Jay closer to her and kissed him he pushed forward making Lauren lie down and continued to kiss her "Want to finish this upstairs?" she asked breathlessly Jay jumped off her and grabbed her hand as they both ran upstairs.

_**N/A: Bet you didn't see that coming :) update soon x**_


	5. Chapter 5

Lauren's eyes slowly opened her head was so sore she turned to the left side of the bed and screamed, making Jay jump out of the bed "What's going on?" he asked sleepilly he rubbed his eyes and stared at Lauren "Oh god no!" he yelled "Thanks?" she answered "You're my girlfriend's sister!" he yelled "You're my sister's boyfriend!" she answered "Put the rest of your clothes on and get out of here!" he yelled "Turn around!" Lauren yelled Jay turned and closed his eyes "Can I look now?" he asked getting impatient "Yes" Jay ushered her closer to him as he opened the door he sushed her as they snuck out into the landing "Jay!" yelled Phil, Jay turned quickly and pushed her back into the room he closed the door "Ow!" Jay pressed his ear to the door "Phil's coming hide!" he whispered "Where?" she asked panicked "Under the bed!" he pointed Lauren glared "Go!" Lauren hid under the bed as Phil walked in "Who are you talking to?" he asked "Oh I was on the phone to Abi" he lied "Yeah well who did you have over last night because the three bottles of wine I bought are mysteriously gone!"

"You'll have to ask Sharon I have no clue what happened to them" Phil glared and left the room Lauren stood up and glared at Jay "I am never drinking again if these are the circumstances!" she replied "How do you think I feel?" he asked "What happened last night stays between us and only us okay!" Jay nodded in agreement "Definitely" Jay stared at her "Are you okay?" Lauren shook her head and ran to the bathroom Jay rolled his eyes as Phil walked back up the stairs "Who's in the bathroom?" Jay buried his head in his hands Phil sighed and stared at him "I' guess you have something to tell me" he replied he heard a flush and turned to the bathroom as Lauren walked out she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Phil "Oh come on!" he yelled staring at the both of them.

Joey woke up and sighed as he realised her was in an empty bed again, he tried to ring her again and sighed when it went to voicemail. He walked down the stairs and walked into the kitchen "Anyone heard from Lauren?" he asked looking around "No sorry darling" Joey sighed "I bet she's in the Beale's again!" he whispered Abi then walked into the kitchen "It's weird I can't get through to Jay, and he always answers" Joey stared at her "Yeah well wherever he is he's probably in a better state than Lauren"

"Please don't tell Abi!" he pleaded "Give me one reason why I shouldn't?" he yelled "It will crush her?" Jay yelled"I just can't- you, thought you were sober now?" he asked "I may have relapsed but I didn't know this would happen" she replied "So you two got into the alcohol last night?" They nodded Phil sighed "Clear off Lauren!" Lauren stared at him and nodded she walked down the stairs and out the door making sure no one was around she closed the door behind her, Sharon stared at the door and walked up the stairs "Why was Lauren here?" she asked "Ask him!" he yelled walking passed her and down the stairs, Jay stared at Sharon and buried his head in his hands again, she glared at him and walked back down the stairs.

Lauren stared at number 5 she didn't want to go in and face everyone not now she turned and entered the caf she noticed Peter talking to Lucy and waited for him to notice her, he turned and stared at her when she ushered him outside Peter slowly followed "What's wrong?" he asked "I have done something terrible and no one will forgive me" she answered "Of course they will, it can't have been that bad Lauren" she nodded "I slept with Jay" she whispered "Your sister's...!" he yelled Lauren sushed him "Yes yes that Jay!" Peter stared around "Look it's not that bad just don't tell her"

"It's not that easy Phil knows!" Peter pulled her into his chest and wrapped his arms around here "Oh I see we're moving on quickly!" yelled Sharon across the square Peter unwrapped his arms around Lauren quickly "You have some nerve!" she continued walking to them "We're just friends Sharon" he answered "Yeah and I'm sure Jay was aswell!" Lauren stared "I never meant for that to happen" Sharon smirked "Yeah right, you're a disgrace sleeping with your sister's boyfriend!"

"You slept with Jay!" Lauren turned slowly "You actually slept with my boyfriend!" Abi pushed her out of the way and walked home Lauren stared at Sharon walking away and grabbed her phone "I'm meeting you in five minutes...Abi found out and i am not going in there alone!" she hung up the phone and made her way back to Jay.

"What do you mean she found out?" Jay asked closing the door behind him "Sharon yelled it all through the square and Abi was standing right behind me" Jay stared at Lauren "I don't regret taking you home although I do regret what unfolded" Lauren smiled "I'm sure it was my fault" Jay shook his head "It was both of us!" they walked to number 5 "You ready?" asked Jay "No" Jay smiled and walked in first Lauren slowly followed and closed the door lightly behind her "Oh look who it is!" yelled Abi seeing both of them "Abi I can explain-" began Jay Lauren stared as Joey stood in the doorway and folded his arms across his chest "Let me" she interrupted

"I got really drunk last night and Jay helped me, I took advantage of him and i'm sorry it was so stupid and believe me we were both digusted seeing each other this morning, I promise that I won't do anything that stupid again" Abi turned to Jay "Is that true?" Jay turned to Lauren who nodded "Yes" Lauren stared at Joey "I am so sorry I didn't mean to do it, Lucy is just driving me crazy!" Abi walked passed Lauren and out the door, Lauren stared at Joey and walked out the door "Lauren wait!" he yelled Lauren turned and walked back "Close the door" he replied "Close the door babe!" he repeated walking into the sitting room Lauren stared confused and followed him "Joey i'm-"

"Let me talk, Lauren I am so angry with you but I love you" Lauren stared at him, he ushered her to sit beside him on the sofa "You are the love of my life and I would be a lot more angrier with you if you started drinking earlier, this has all occured since Lucy came back and I can clearly see a pattern merging, and I can't help to think this is my fault" Lauren shook her head "No it's not" Joey stared "It is Lauren, I should have believed you when you said that you and Peter never slept together" Lauren moved closer to him "It's okay"

Joey stood up and grabbed his coat "Where are you going?" she asked "Nowhere" he smiled sitting back down he grabbed her hand and placed the ring back on her finger Lauren smiled at him "I love you" he smiled Lauren grabbed him closer and kissed him.

_**N/A: This chapter may be long but I didn't want you all to be mad at me woohoo Jauren reunion! Also this isn't the end of Lucy's hold on them what has she got planned. Update tomorrow :) **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**N/A: Guys thank you so much for loving this story so far...a major plot twist is coming up soon :) also this chapter continues straight from the end of chapter 5.**_

Joey smiled at Lauren after they broke apart "Sorry for being a handful" she aplogised "Babe, that's why I fell in love with you isn't it? If you weren't a handful our life would be boring" he replied pulling her onto his shoulder he trailed off thinking about how much he hated Lucy. The door opened and Lauren stared as she watched Max walk into the kitchen she stood up "What are you doing babe?" Lauren didn't answer she followed her dad into the kitchen "Look who it is daddy dearest" she fumed "What's wrong with you?" he asked "Having fun with Lucy?" she yelled "What are you talking about I barely see her!" Lauren scoffed "You are such a bad liar...how long has it been going on?" Max began to get angry "How long has what been going on!?" he yelled back "How long have you been sleeping with Lucy!?" she yelled "What? Lauren i'm not-" Lauren walked over to her dad and slapped him "Never talk to me again...oh and I will tell mum!"

"Abi look don't be mad at Lauren!" called Jay, Abi turned "I'm not mad at her" Jay stared "Then why did you walk out?" Abi sighed "I'm going to talk to Lucy and i'm doing it alone!" Abi opened the gate and closed it behind her she knocked on the door and took a deep breath the door opened and she turned "Oh hi Peter" she smiled nervously "Abi are you ok? i-is Lauren okay?" Abi walked passed him "Is Lucy here?" Peter nodded "She's just gone upstairs" Abi waited Lucy eventually walked down the stairs "Leave my sister alone!" she fumed "I'm sorry?" she laughed "You know exactly what I mean leave Lauren alone!" Lucy stared at Peter he glared back at her "I have done nothing to Lauren!" she answered "You went out with Joey last night! you kissed in front of her!" she yelled "Lauren was sober for five months and you come back and it's all fallen apart!" Lucy scoffed and ushered Abi to leave "No i'm not going anywhere until you tell me you'll leave her alone!" Lucy had had enough and pushed Abi out the door Peter continued to glare at her as she walked back up the stairs, Abi looked to the door and stormed back to number 5.

Lauren walked down the stairs to be met with Joey "I'm sorry about your dad" Lauren sighed "Let's just forget about that shall we?" she asked walking into the sitting room "Where are you going?" he asked standing in the doorway "Sitting down" she answered "How about we go back to that restaraunt-" Lauren shook her head "I'm sorry Joey i'm not really up for it" he sat next to her "I understand" He stood up "Where you going?" he smiled and kissed her "I'll be back soon I swear" Lauren smiled and stared as Abi appeared in the doorway "I am sorry" Abi smiled "I'm not mad" Lauren jumped up and hugged her younger sister "I want to tell you why these past few days have happened" replied Lauren sitting back down "Okay?" Lauren sighed "Dad's been sleeping with Lucy" Abi stared "What? no you're wrong" Lauren stared sadly "I saw them together Abi" Abi continued to stare "No- that doesn't make sense" Lauren moved over and let Abi to sit next to her "I'm sorry" Abi stared as she heard the door open Joey made himself present in the room, Abi felt that as the que to leave and walked up the stairs Joey smiled "I got dinner" he replied bringing the bags in from the hallway he smiled again as he sat down next to her.

Lauren was quiet througout the meal Joey stared at her "Everything okay babe?" he asked worried "Lucy's ruined everything!" she yelled "This is really getting to you isn't it?" Joey stood up again "Joey, what are you doing?" Joey smiled softly "I'll be back!" he walked out the door and walked through the square looking for Lucy he walked to the Beale's house and banged on the door Lucy answered Joey grabbed her arm and pulled her outside "Ow Joey you're hurting me!" she replied "You stay away from Lauren, from Max from Abi do you understand!" he yelled "Oh i've done nothing to them!" she replied "Really? hm how about the fact that you almost stole me from Lauren and you sent her on a drinking rampage again and oh the little fact that Max Branning is your mystery prison lover! you're pathetic love! stay away from them or I won't be responsible for my actions!" he yelled pulling the gate open forcefully "Max is the guy you're with?" asked Peter "Not now!" she yelled walking passed him.

Joey walked back to number 5 he opened the door to a lot of yelling "How does that make it right!?" he heard Tanya yell from the kitchen "I don't know you're no saint either Tanya!" Max yelled "Oh really? that may be the case but I have never slept with someone the same age as my eldest daughter! the young ones do it for you Max?!" Joey stared at Lauren "I had to tell her" Joey pulled her close to his chest "I understand" he replied kissing her head "That's it we are over! get out! get the hell out of here Max!" Max stared and turned to Lauren he shook his head and stormed passed her out the door.

"You're with Max? as in Lauren's dad?" asked Peter "Yes! i'm not in love with him though ugh god no, this is all part of my plan to take the Branning's down" she smiled "Have you not learned from last time? they're going to catch on!" yelled Peter "I'm always one step a head of them"

_**N/A: So more drama has unfolded and Lucy thinks she's one step a head of everyone else is she right? **_


	7. Chapter 7

Lucy woke up and smiled as day three of her plan was a go she needed Joey to leave Lauren and the only way she could do that was to make him believe she's gaining a drinking problem again, although this plan has pretty much failed her before she had inside help after their chat the previous night Lucy blackmailed Peter into helping her. Now with two people on board with the plan it might actually work.

Meanwhile in the Branning household the tension was fast a rising as everyone was still pretty pissed off. There was a knock on the door and everyone was pretty happy to answer it to get away from the tension for a bit, Abi was the first one to the door she opened it and smiled when she saw Jay he went to walk in and she pushed him back outside closing the door lightly behind her "Everything okay?" he asked "No, Lucy has ruined our family" Jay stared sadly "What do you mean?" Abi sighed "My dad was sleeping with her" Jay sighed and pulled her closer to him "And on top of that I think Lauren might be getting her drinking problem back" Jay wiped away some tears that escaped from her eyes "Want me to talk to her?" Abi shook her head "It's not your fight" she went to walk back inside Jay grabbed her arm and wrapped his arms around "If you ever want to talk i'm always here" he kissed her and let her out of his grasp he watched her walk back into the house and stared he spotted Lucy walking towards the Vic and ran towards her "Hey!" he called "Yeah i'm talking to you!"

"What do you want Jay?" she sighed "You have ruined the Branning family congratulations!" Lucy pushed him back and walked to him "They deserve it!" Jay stared "Do you hear yourself? You're delusional what have they ever done on you!?" Lucy stared at their house "I don't have time for this!" Jay stared angrily "Yeah go be a whore somewhere else!"

"What did you just call her?" asked Peter "Oh don't tell me she has you brainwashed and all!" he yelled "Take that back now!" yelled Peter pushing him "No way! I'll be back later to consult you without your bodyguard here!" he replied pushing Peter away and walking back to his. Lucy stared at Peter "Ask her now!" she ushered walking into the Vic Peter sighed and texted Lauren. He smiled when his phone buzzed with a positive reply, he walked to her doorstep and waited for her he smiled upon seeing her "Hey" she smiled "So, what are we doing?" she asked facing him, he linked her arm "Well I was hoping we could have a few drinks in the Vic" he smiled Lauren frowned "Peter, I've kind of given that up for real now" Peter smiled "Just one more? For me?" he smiled Lauren rolled her eyes and smiled she opened the door to the Vic and walked inside she held the door open for Peter who looked for Lucy she smiled at him and he ushered Lauren to a seat while Lucy handed him something to spike Lauren's drink with she then walked out of the Vic.

Peter stared at them sadly and quickly placed them in his pocket he ordered the drinks and sat next to Lauren "Here you go" he smiled Lauren smiled softly and turned to Peter "You were so for me being sober so why are you doing this?" she asked Peter stared he looked like he had been caught off guard Lauren quizzed this expression "Tell me the truth!" she demanded "I am so sorry Lauren, Lucy gave me these and told me to spike your drink" he answered showing her the drugs "Again? She really is twisted isn't she?" Lauren snarled "There's something else, Lucy is not with your dad because she loves him, it's to get back at your family" Lauren stared at Peter and smiled slightly "Is that right?" she stood up quickly "Lauren where are you going?" Lauren turned to him again "Don't worry i'm just going home" she smiled she walked out of the Vic and crossed the square to her house she walked through the door and stared at Joey he quizzed her "Lucy is tearing this family apart and the thing is...she knows!" Joey walked over to her "What do you mean?"

"She's not with my dad because she loves him, she's doing it to get back at us" Joey scoffed "That bitch" he murmured. He then walked out the door, With all this going on Lauren tried to remain calm but if Joey told Lucy that he knew she was using her dad she'd hurt Peter and Lauren didn't want that to happen but she couldn't stop him because he wouldn't listen to her and what would happen to her and Joey if she knew they knew her head began to spin and she thought for a few seconds before storming out of the house and to the minute mart she stared and grabbed a bottle of vodka she paid for it and stared around she then headed in the opposite direction.

"You are pathetic love!" Joey yelled "You said that earlier on come back with new material love" she teased "You know you should be locked up, you're twisted in the head what the hell have the Branning's done on you that is so unforgivable!" Lucy smiled and walked closer to him "They took you away from me" He smiled at her and began to laugh "Are you joking? Is this a wind up? You need therapy darling...I've said it before stay away from me and Lauren and everyone else got it?" Lucy nodded and watched Joey leave "He is right you know, you are mental" replied Peter "You watch your back do you hear me!?" she yelled pushing passed him he stared at her walking away and smiled cunningly.

Joey walked back to number 5 and smiled upon seeing Abi "Have you seen Lauren?" he asked "I was going to ask you the same question" Joey sighed "She'll be back soon...is Jay around?" he asked Abi quizzed his question and stared as he began to laugh Abi smiled at him "It's not funny!" she yelled smacking his arm.

Lucy stood outside the caf she smiled at the window before smashing it "What the hell are you doing?" yelled Peter walking passed the scene "Ah Peter, well if you must know i'm going to tell everyone that Lauren did this and well then she can pay for it" Peter shook his head "Do you know how messed up you are? Prison is supposed to change people, I think you should go back in there!" Lucy smiled "Oh shut up Peter i'm just having a bit of fun and trust me I've got worse planned" Peter shook his head again and stormed off to number 5 he banged on the door Joey answered "Yeah?"

"Is Lauren here?" he asked "No mate I don't know where she got to, is it important?" Peter nodded "Lucy smashed the caf window and said she's going to blame Lauren" Joey leaned his head on the door "Why can't she just leave us alone?" he whined "I want her locked up and that's me talking about my twin!" Joey laughed "Thanks for letting me know by the way, I'll tell the family and then Lauren when they all come back" he answered "Oh you're alone?" Joey nodded "They all nipped out they better be back soon it's getting dark" he joked. Peter smiled and walked away but he didn't go to his house he stormed through the square looking for Lucy.

Lucy was walking through the park she could feel a presence behind her she began to run a little bit as did the person they neared the caf Lucy turned quickly she thought she had lost the person she then panicked when the person neared her she pushed them onto the ground into the glass, the person gasped in pain but that didn't stop them, wounded, they got off the ground Lucy ran into the caf she tried to find something to hit them with but couldn't fast enough, they walked into the caf and Lucy tripped them up the person fell hitting their mouth of the top of the table this angered them, they stood up Lucy smiled and began to laugh "You can try but you'll never be able to hit me" the person grabbed the coffee pot and smiled Lucy turned and walked outside, they followed her quickly and whacked her with the pot she fell to the ground with a bang, the person smiled and began to walk away, noticing Lucy wasn't getting back up they began to panic, the person stared at the coffee pot then to Lucy in shock they began to walk backwards and then turned fully quickly making their way through the park. When they were out of sight from anyone and anything the person then fell to the ground (with shock?) and lay there while the" murder" weapon flew from their grasp .

Lucy began to regain consciousness she stood up as someone else stabbed her with a shard of glass they made sure she was truly gone this time, they looked around and smiled, where going to let the other person take the fall for this?

_**N/A: So Lucy's dead who killed her? And who thinks they killed her? Remember the other person is pretty badly beaten up so they would be a huge suspect in the case. **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**N/A: Unlike EastEnders we are going to find out who killed Lucy in this chapter enjoy xx**_

Joey woke up and stared at his side of the bed he sighed when he noticed it was empty again, he walked down the stairs and yawned, no one was in the house he quizzed this fact and stared around the door then opened a frantic Tanya walked inside "Are you okay?" asked Joey "Lucy's been murdered!" she yelled "What?" he asked shocked "Yeah outside the caf" Joey stared in shock "And the thing is I don't know where any of my kids are what if they're dead too?" she asked tears filling in her eyes "No, Tan look try ringing them" he replied walking over to her "I have!"

"Can't you just find out who killed my daughter without asking me all these stupid questions!" yelled Ian "Dad they're just doing their job" answered Peter, Ian didn't answer he stormed back inside Peter sighed and stared at them "You can tell my dad wants you to go" he answered "GO!" he yelled he took out his phone and tried to ring Lauren, there was no answer he sighed and then tried Abi's phone, again no answer he got frustrated and threw his phone against the wall he then stormed back inside

Max walked through the door to number 5 and stared around "Oh what are you doing here?" yelled Tanya "What do you mean? A girl just died I want to spend time with my family!" he yelled "Well it's just me and Joey because I have no clue where my daughters are!" Max stared "What do you mean you don't know where they are?"

"I can't get through to their mobile phones okay they are not answering my calls and we can't walk around to try find them, the place is all sealed off!" she yelled "What a fantastic mother you are you can't even keep track of our kids!" he yelled back "They are not kids okay? They can look after themselves I just want one to text me and tell me they are okay!" Joey walked in and stared "Look, I know this looks bad but they will come home, and you guys have to stop fighting have some respect!"

"Who do you think you are pal!" began Max "Give it a rest Max just go, get out of my house!" Tanya pushed him out the door Joey stared at her "He brings me down constantly" he sighed and pulled her in for a hug. She got out of his grasp and smiled at him, he politely smiled back and walked up the stairs, he took a deep breath and sat on the bed he rubbed Lauren's side and began to think what if something bad happened to her? What if Lucy's killer wanted to kill her too? What if Lucy's killer killed her too? Tears filled his eyes as he snapped out of these recurring thoughts.

Joey walked to the Vic and stared he walked inside "Sorry buddy we're closed" answered Mick "Oh no I was looking for someone" he answered "Lauren?" he quizzed "Yeah how did you know?" Mick sighed "I saw her last night, about 15 minutes before Lucy died, mate she was so gone, I bet if you asked she wouldn't have been able to tell you her name, I didn't know she was a big drinker" Joey sighed "She was, then she cleaned up her ways, now it seems she's gone back to them" he replied sadly "Joe, I don't know her that well but she is such a nice girl don't let a stupid mistake make you forget that" Joey smiled "I would never forget that" Mick smiled at Joey walking outside.

Peter sat in his bedroom these past few days were crazy, Lucy came back, Lauren started drinking again, Lucy died. He stared at his phone 10:08am the day was dragging in and the fact that he couldn't get through to any of his friends made him really irritable. He walked down the stairs and stared at his dad, Ian hadn't said a word since the police came around and that was over an hour ago he sighed and put his hand on his dad's shoulder, Ian didn't react, Peter retracted his hand and stared at Ian he then smiled softly.

"Joey where are my girls!?" yelled Tanya throwing her phone on the ground in frustration Joey picked it back up and handed it to her the door opened and Abi, Jay and Cora walked in "Oh thank god!" smiled Tanya hugging her "They couldn't get home last night so they stayed at mine" smiled Cora "Why couldn't you answer your phone?" yelled Tanya "Sorry mum, it died" she smiled again "Wait, where's Lauren?" she quizzed quickly "I thought she was here" answered Abi.

Lauren opened her eyes slowly she sat up slightly and realised she was outside, near the park her body ached with the impact of the fall, her head was banging she had never felt this way before she pulled herself up off the ground and wiped herself down slowly her face began to throb pretty badly Lauren took out her phone and looked at her reflection, there were various gashes on her face and the left side of her lip was slightly swollen, Lauren walked out from her "hiding" spot and stared the whole outside of the caf was sealed off, slight flashbacks of last night came flooding through her head she remembered following Lucy, trying to talk to her but she was having none of it, she quickly stared around and noticed the coffee pot all of a sudden she remembered hitting Lucy with it. Lauren turned back to the scene and stared in shock, she thought she killed Lucy, and this was something she would not be able to deal with.

Peter paced his room he then leaned down and found a family picture he tried to find a marker, when he found one he sat on the bed he scribbled out Lucy's face "Bye Bye sis" he replied smiling happily to himself.

_**N/A: Sooo this story just got a whole lot more interesting right? So what do we think will Peter let Lauren take the wrap for her murder?**_


	9. Chapter 9

It took a long time but Lauren found a way home, she sighed nearing the Vic, the crime scene was in her view now, she began to shake, noticing she looked suspicious she turned and walked up the steps of her house. She stared at the door what if everyone knew she killed Lucy? What would she say? What if they didn't know where would she say she was? Lauren looked down the steps and around the square some of the forensics were staring at her, she knew she looked majorly dodgy with all the gashes and cuts on her face, she turned to face the door and took out her key she took a deep breath and opened the door she closed it quietly she didn't have time to turn before Tanya was hugging her "I was so scared something happened to you...where have you been?" she yelled.

Lauren turned around slowly Tanya gasped "What happened to you?" she asked. Of course everyone in the living room heard her and were now all present in the hallway Lauren froze she stared at Joey who was obviously in shock she stared at everyone one by one "I...uhm fell" she lied Tanya quizzed her "Yeah, I was walking last night and just fell"

"That is a lot of damage for someone who just fell" replied Abi "Yeah, i'm not sure what I fell on" she laughed nervously "Is that the truth?" asked Cora "Of course it is" she lied again "So where were you all day then?" asked Joey, Lauren glared at him he shrugged at her "Here and there" she answered "Lauren where were you?" repeated Tanya "I was...just out okay?" She then began to feel sick and ran up the stairs they all heard the bathroom door lock and stared at each other. "She's hiding something" Cora reported "Yeah no kidding" replied Abi. Joey stared at each of them walking into the kitchen he knew Lauren was out of it last night and boy did it look like it, he walked up the stairs "Lauren, you know if you want to talk, i'm here" he said. He then waited in the bedroom, he heard the bathroom door open and stared Lauren walked into the room and walked back outside Joey stood up and grabbed her arm "I know you were smashed last night"

Lauren stared at him "No I wasn't" Joey glared and folded his arms across his chest "Yes you were!" Lauren turned to him "I'm sorry, I just thought of all the things Lucy might do to us or, Peter and I got a bit overwhelmed and I drank way too much and the next thing I remember I was-" Lauren stared around as she realised she was trailing off "You where what?" he asked worried "No it's nothing" she answered "Lauren? You were about to say something then" Lauren shook her head "Forget I said anything...I'm going for a shower" she replied walking into the bathroom, Joey stared in her direction confused, he sighed and walked down the stairs "Did she say anything?" asked Tanya "No" he lied "You were talking upstairs!" retorted Cora , Joey stared away from them "Okay what are you hiding?" asked Tanya, Joey stared at them "Nothing"

"Joey!" warned Tanya, he stared at her and sighed "Lauren was really hammered last night...that's all I know" Tanya stared at him in disbelief "Did you know? That she was that bad last night? You could have gone to get her!" she yelled "I found out this morning!" he defended "I can't believe she's doing this again!" she fumed "Mum" replied Abi with worry in her voice, Joey quizzed her "No, Abi no!" he replied "Well she is hiding something" answered Tanya "You don't seriously believe that she would kill Lucy?" he fumed, tears formed in Tanya's eyes "Stop this is absurd, Lauren is not a murderer!" he yelled angrily "He's right" answered Cora "Thank you" he answered "She is hiding something though" replied Abi, "Yeah and I'm going to find out what it is" replied Tanya

Peter walked to the scene and stared around "Have you found out who killed her yet? My dad is getting desperate!" he yelled "Young man this is a process that we must undertake sometimes it takes several weeks, months even, but when we find some evidence we will start to convict people, right now we are just trying to find out how she died" Peter sighed and walked from the scene he stared at the Branning house "You're going down honey" he smiled walking back to his house "Dad they said they haven't found any evidence yet but they are trying really hard" Yet again Ian didn't answer he walked up the stairs. Peter walked over to a picture and smiled "Told you I could ruin her life, but did you listen to me?" there was a knock on the door and Peter put the picture down quickly he walked to the door "I'm DC Summer Hayes, I'm here to ask you a few questions about last night" she replied stepping inside "Why are you quizzing me i'm her twin! He yelled "It's my job and where is Mr Beale?" she asked "He's upstairs he's grieving just ask me the questions" she stared at him "Where were you at 12am last night Mr Beale?"

"I was here, all night well I went to the Vic but I came home about 10 minutes after" he lied "Were you drunk at all last night?" she asked "I don't drink" he replied "And when you were out did you see Lucy?" she continued, he sighed she quizzed his sigh "I don't know if I should tell you this because we're friends but I saw Lauren Branning with her they were having some sort of fight" he replied "Lauren Branning?" she asked "Yeah, she was very angry with her over something it was physical, the fight I saw her hitting her on the head with a coffee pot I decided to go home after that" he lied "And why didn't you stop the fight?" she quizzed "I didn't want to intervene Lauren is not one to be messed with when she's angry" She nodded her head "And where does Mrs Branning live?" Peter smiled a little "Uh number 5" She nodded her head again and stood up "Thank you Mr Beale" she replied shaking his hand he walked her to the door and closed it behind her "No thank you" he smiled. She walked passed the gate and walked to the scene of the crime "Do we know how she died?" she asked "She was stabbed, but there is also some damage done to her head" She smiled "That's good enough for me"

"Lauren for the last time what happened to you!?" yelled Tanya "Nothing I fell" she repeated "You did not fall, thanks to Joey we know you were drunk last night!" Lauren glared at Joey "You lied to us about that so what else have you lied about?" Tanya fumed Lauren stared sadly "I promise i've done nothing wrong" she answered quietly "Lauren what are you hiding?" asked Joey "I don't know!" she yelled "You don't know what do you mean you don't know!?" yelled Abi "Can we stop ganging up on the girl, you can see she's sore!" replied Cora "I don't care if she's sore she's going to tell me the truth right now!" A knock on the door took Tanya out of her angry rampage "Is Lauren Branning here?" they heard, Lauren walked out to the hall "That's me" she replied sadly "You are under arrest for the murder of Lucy Beale" Lauren froze on the spot, she could see the mouth moving on the policeman but couldn't register what he was saying, she felt as though she was going to pass out, she felt them putting the handcuffs on everything was going in slow motion, she then felt herself being pushed by the police they put her into the car Lauren stared out the window the door was open but no one had come out, she looked out the other window and a gang had formed the car then drove off, Peter smiled happily as he watched the car drive off "Bye Lauren" he turned and walked back into his house .


	10. Chapter 10

Tanya stared out the window at the car driving away she turned to face the room, she began to sob and walked out of the room and up the stairs Joey sighed and followed her "I knew she was hiding something!" she replied angrily Joey stared "Tan, there has to be more to this story-" Tanya stood up "For god's sake Joey why can't you just tell yourself she's a murderer!" she screamed Joey stared at her "Because I know Lauren?" he asked "You have known her for three years, I have known her her whole life!" she scalded "You really think she did it" he sighed. Tanya stared at him angrily and walked off.

Lauren was in the interview holding room for a little over half an hour, she hadn't been interviewed yet, and though she was getting impatient, she had time to process what was going on, Lauren stared as the door opened and DC Summerhayes walked in with a companion seeing them made Lauren shake when they sat down, DC Summerhayes placed a tape in the cassette player, Lauren stared at them nothing about this felt real she watched as Summerhayes pressed record on the cassette player "Interview with Lauren Branning present are DS Holden and DC Summerhayes" he began Lauren began to shake even worse "Would you like a water or something?" asked Summerhayes Lauren shook her head "No thank you"

DC Summerhayes then began the questioning "Miss Branning, you are suspected of killing Lucy Beale correct?" Lauren nodded "Yes" she whispered "While we were arresting you, they uncovered this at the scene" she began showing Lauren a clear bag with the ring Joey gave her "Is it yours" Lauren stared at her hand she hadn't even noticed it was missing "Miss Branning is it yours!?" she repeated loudly "Yes" Lauren watched as she began writing things down "Why are you doing that? We're on tape" she asked Summerhayes didn't answer she looked up from her paper and smiled "We have a witness claiming he saw you hit Lucy Beale in the head with a coffee pot did you?" she asked "A witness? Who?" she asked getting a little bit angry "They must remain anonymous for legal reasons...did you hit her or not?" Lauren stared "Yeah" Dc Summerhayes stared at DS Holden "But it was an accident" she continued "Miss Branning were you drunk last night?" she asked.

Lauren stared all around "Answer the question!" yelled DS Holden "Yeah" she answered quietly "Not looking good is it?" he smiled "It was an accident the whole thing was an accident I drank a lot last night I'll admit that but she was annoying me so much, I tried to talk to her but she wouldn't listen to me well actually she threw me onto the ground, where there was glass smashed and that's all I remember" she replied "So you admit you were physically fighting with Miss Beale correct?" she asked "Yeah l admit that" DS Holden stared at her "So Miss Beale was annoying you, you lashed out with a coffee pot.." he began "Yeah it was self defense"

"So when did you stab her?" he asked Lauren raised an eyebrow "I- I never" he smiled "So, you're denying this statement?" Lauren nodded her head "I never stabbed her! I hit her with the coffee pot and ran!" she yelled "Oh, I see we're remembering things" he smiled "I didn't kill her!" she yelled "I didn't stab her!" DS Holden stared at her confused "So what are you saying?" Lauren glared at him "I did not kill Lucy Beale, someone else did!"

Joey sighed and walked out of the kitchen he and Tanya had another fight over Lauren he just couldn't expect her to murder someone even if the police arrested her he still didn't think everything was right, he remembered the police telling Tanya a witness had seen her kill Lucy he thought for a minute and decided he'd tell Peter and Ian about what had happened. He walked out the door and knocked on the Beale's Peter opened the door and stared Joey kindly let himself inside Ian spotted him and walked over to him "Get out! Get out of my house!" he yelled pushing him out the door "Hey!" he yelled "Do you really think Lauren would murder someone?" he shouted "Do you really know anyone?" Ian yelled "Now get out of my house!" he repeated "No! Peter you and Lauren were mates, why the hell would she kill your twin?" he asked "I dunno, some people aren't right in the head, especially ex-alcoholics who turn back into alcoholics who murder people" he retorted "Okay that's it, I am going to prove you all wrong!" he pointed walking out of the house.

"Miss Branning you are to remain in police custody until further notice do you understand?" asked DS Holden "But I didn't kill her! You have to believe me, I hit her and ran away someone killed her after me, knowing full well that I would be blamed" DS Holden watched as she was walked out the door to her cell.

Joey walked through the door of number 5 he stared around and noticed everyone was possibly sleeping he took his jacket off and sighed as he sat on the sofa, next of all he heard the letterbox open he stared and walked out to the hallway there laying on the floor was a piece of paper he picked it up and read it "Lauren didn't kill Lucy...but I know who did".

_**N/A: Soo who knows Lauren is innocent and do they really know Peter killed his sister. **_


	11. Chapter 11

Joey re-read the letter multiple times, a smaller note fell from the bottom, Joey picked it up quickly and read that "If you want to meet me...12am in the Vic" Joey took out his phone and looked at the time 11:30pm he had a half hour who was this person? Joey's thoughts were short lived when Abi walked down the stairs "What are you doing?" she asked sleepily "Oh, I can't sleep" he lied Abi smiled and turned to walk into the kitchen "Joey?" she called "Mmhmm?" he asked turning to her "Lauren didn't kill Lucy right?" he walked over to her and hugged her "Of course not, and I will find out who did!" he smiled, she walked into the kitchen, Joey then turned making sure she wasn't watching as he opened the door "Where you going?" she asked Joey sighed and turned "Just out, my head is full, I need some air" he walked outside and closed the door quietly behind him he walked to the scene of the crime and stared around "Painful isn't it? knowing Lauren did this"

"Peter for the last time Lauren did not murder your sister!" he yelled "Why was she arrested then?" he asked "They're just pre-cautioning themselves I mean one look at that face and you know she didn't kill her" Peter stared "The face that has cuts all over it clearly indicating she had a fight with my sister last night" Joey smiled "That means nothing, what that tells me is that Lucy hurt Lauren more than Lauren hurt her" Peter began to walk off "You know what they say Joey, you can't trust anyone"

Joey stared at his phone 11:57pm he sighed and decided to wait in the Vic he walked inside as the whole place fell quiet "Oh, I get it! Here comes the murderer's cousin/boyfriend how dare he show his face, well I can tell you I am getting solid proof tonight about Lucy's murder and it had nothing to do with Lauren!" he yelled everyone then went back to talking Joey sat down near to the door and stared as people walked in and out anyone of these people could be the one to talk to Joey the door opened and he stared as the person neared him and sat beside him "Whitney?" he smiled "You weren't expecting a stranger were you?"

"I don't know I am surprised it's you though" he answered "How do you know Lauren's innocent?" he asked trying not to go off track "I was there- well not there I was passing" Joey stared "And why didn't you tell anyone?" he asked "I only found out Lauren got arrested at least an hour ago" Joey stared "So what did you see?"

"Well I walked past when Lauren and Lucy were having the fight I saw Lucy push Lauren I didn't realise there was glass so I walked away and when I returned Lauren was not there, Lucy was on the ground and the actual murderer had glass in his hand" she answered "His?" Whitney nodded "It was Peter" Joey stood up furiously and stormed out of the Vic he banged on the Beale's door Peter answered "Do you mind? My dad can't sleep as it is" Joey stared and grabbed him by his collar he pulled him outside and pushed him up against the wall "You have some freaking nerve!" he whispered angrily "I don't know what you're talking about"

"How about the fact that you killed Lucy! Not Lauren!" he shouted "Who told you that?" he asked "No one had to tell me, you sick pathetic freak!" he yelled pushing him "Yes, which is why I didn't kill my twin sister!" he replied pushing him back Joey had enough of his smug face and punched him Peter kicked Joey and he fell on top of him Joey took this opportunity and continued to punch him "Stop it!" yelled Whitney grabbing Joey off him "This isn't helping anyone!" Peter pushed off Joey as he walked back into his house. Whitney walked Joey home "Are you sure? That it was him" he asked checking his lip for any blood "100%" Joey smiled "Thank you" Whitney smiled softly and walked back to her house Joey walked into number 5 "Where have you been?" asked Abi "Just out"

"Where's out!?" she asked Joey smiled "I know now for definite Lauren did not kill Lucy" Abi stared "Really? Who did?" He shook his head "I can't tell you yet"

Peter woke up early the next morning he got dressed and called the jail asking their permission to see Lauren, when he got a positive response he walked out the door and headed for the jail. As he entered the jail he couldn't hide his smile. Lauren hearing she had a visitor couldn't help but be nervous she walked with an officer and stared out she noticed Peter and her heart began to pound quickly as she neared the table she found it harder and harder to breathe she sat down opposite him as he smiled "Isn't this nice?" he asked "Peter I swear I didn't kill Lucy, I hit her yeah but the officer says that she was also stabbed and I didn't stab her" she tried to explain "A bit odd though them arresting you straight away" he replied "They said they had a witness" Peter smiled "Yeah that was me"

"I thought we were mates" she answered "No way! Lucy told me that I couldn't get rid of you, so I decided to prove her wrong" he smiled "Wait did you say you were there? To witness me "kill" your sister?" Peter nodded "But I didn't see you" he ushered her closer "I might have been a few seconds later to the scene and even though I didn't see it all I thought I'd take a stab at it, put it all together" he smiled Lauren replayed the sentence in her head and stared at him she began to feel scared and defenceless "No you didn't" she whispered "Yes I did, and I will do my best to make you look so guilty they have to convict you, you're lovely cousin or boyfriend or whatever he is to you this week he's onto me so I have to silence him somehow and you! Well you can rot in here for all I care" he smiled, Lauren stared as he walked away her heart was pounding even harder Peter had framed her for Lucy's murder and there was nothing she could do about it.

_**N/A: Soo Lauren knows that Peter is a crazy psychopath. And Joey and Whitney know it too will they be able to silence him before it's too late?**_


	12. Chapter 12

Abi walked into the sitting room and sat down she had a rough night's sleep, all this Lauren stuff had her head wrecked and then Joey claims he knows Lauren didn't do it but he won't tell her who did it for some reason, her thoughts were short lived when Tanya walked into the sitting room "Morning Darling" she smiled "Mum do you seriously think Lauren killed Lucy?" Tanya rolled her eyes "I'm not having this conversation again Abi"

"Mum!" she yelled Tanya stared at her "No okay, I know my own daughter would not hurt anyone intentionally but the police have something on her and I want to know what it is!" Joey walked into the living room and smiled at both of them "You going somewhere?" asked Tanya "Yeah i'm just popping out, I won't be long" he smiled walking out the door he met with Whitney and they walked to the Police Station together, Abi looked out the window and watched them walk away she turned away from the window sadly and sat on the sofa.

"You ready to do this?" asked Whitney "Me? I've been ready since you told me yesterday!" he yelled holding the door open for her "We have new information about the Lucy Beale case" began Joey "Oh and what is that?" he smiled "The girl you have in custody...Lauren Branning she didn't kill Lucy Beale, it was her twin brother Peter!" Joey continued "And do you have any evidence?" he quizzed "Not Not exactly but I saw him kill her myself!" she answered "I'm sorry and your name is?" Whitney stared "Uhm Whitney, Whitney Dean" she answered "Stay there!" he replied getting up and walking away Whitney stared at Joey, he shrugged in her direction the officer returned minutes later "Miss Dean? We'd like to ask you a few more questions in private" Whitney stared at Joey and then nodded they walked her down the corridor Joey stared at the officer "Anything else I can help you with sir?" he asked "Can I talk to Lauren?" the officer stared "Usually you're supposed to make an appointment first" he answered "Please, I really need to talk to her"

"Friends with the accused?" he smiled "More than that just please" the officer smiled at him and made a phone call Joey looked all around "You can see Miss Branning now" answered the officer snapping Joey out of his daze he smiled at him and walked to the table he was assigned to he looked around and sighed he watched as Lauren slowly approached him and smiled as she sat opposite him "Hey" he answered "Hi" she replied quietly "Babe are you okay?" he asked worried "Oh, no Joey i'm perfectly fine i'm just in jail over a murder i didn't commit but yeah i'm doing good!" she snapped "Sorry they were a terrible choice of words...I meant you look like you haven't slept in days" he replied "I haven't! I am terrified in here every night I fall asleep I have this recurring nightmare that someone serial killer in a cell near mine breaks free and me being me I get killed and I want to wake up in my bed at home and think to myself oh it's okay now you're good but no I wake up in that cell and that's it, this is my life now Joey!" he shook his head "No it's not I promise you, I know you didn't kill Lucy"

"You sound so sure" she replied "Whitney said she saw you and Lucy fighting she saw her push you onto the ground and then she walked away, on her return she didn't see you she saw someone else standing there with glass stabbing her...Lucy was alive, well before he stabbed her that is!" Lauren stared at him and raised an eyebrow "Do you know who actually killed her because I do" she answered "What?" he asked shocked "No you tell me who Whitney saw stabbing Lucy!" she whispered Joey leaned forward "Peter" he whispered Lauren stared "You're not disagreeing Lauren how do you know he did it?" he asked "He came here to see me, he admitted it to me here well he made sure I knew and then told me to rot in hell" she replied sadly "We'll get you out of here and him in here I promise" he smiled "How are you going to do that?" she asked "Whit's being questioned by the police as we speak"

"So Miss Dean, you claim it wasn't Miss Branning who killed Lucy Beale?" quizzed Summerhayes "Yes" she answered "What is your evidence?" Whitney stared "Judging by the fact I've known Lauren a long time and she hasn't got a bad bone in her body, she never intentionally hurts anyone and she is definitely not a killer!" she rambled "Anything else?" asked Summerhayes

"That night I was walking passed the scene and Lauren and Lucy were fighting, yeah it was physical but Lauren wasn't doing anything, Lucy pushed her onto the ground and smiled the ground was covered in glass so Lauren's face was cut obviously I took no notice of it because all they did was fight I walked into the Vic then because my mum texted me to meet her there after our meeting I walked back outside and Lucy was on the ground Lauren was nowhere to be seen and this person was standing over her, Lucy began to move! She sat up and had her back to this person, they had a big shard of glass in his hand that's when I left because I wasn't 100% sure what was going to happen but I didn't want to be a part of it then when I heard my best mate got arrested! Well then I had to come and say something to you" DC Summerhayes stared she looked convinced "Who did you see? Holding the glass?" she asked "Peter Beale!" she answered smiling smugly to herself

Joey waited for Whitney near the entrance and smiled as he saw her "Thank you very much Whitney" smiled Summerhayes walking passed them "Did she believe you?" he asked "More so, she said she'd look further into my story" she smiled walking outside Joey linked her arm and they walked home together, Peter spotted them and stared angrily he knew where they had just came from and he was far from happy.

_**N/A: The next chapter is the last chapter guys but will the police get to Peter before he gets to Whitney and Joey stay tuned **_


	13. Chapter 13

Peter continued to stare as Whitney and Joey turned the corner he turned slowly and noticed a police officer behind him he jumped behind a wall and waited for him to pass, when he did Peter made his way back home. Joey stood at the end of the steps of Number 5 he smiled at Whitney "Thank you so much for today" he replied Whitney smiled and kissed his cheek "You're welcome" she smiled and walked back to her house Joey smiled and opened the door to number 5 he closed the door and walked into the kitchen "Alright Abi?" he smiled "Have a good day?" she quizzed "Yeah, guess you could say that" he answered "And you where just out? By yourself right?" Joey quizzed Abi's questions "What are you getting at here?" he asked "I saw you with Whitney! What the hell is going on Joey if it concerns my sister I should know! Or are you cheating on her with Whitney!?"

"Whitney knows who killed Lucy okay? We were just at the police station giving a statement okay?" he replied "Whitney was a witness?" she asked "Yes!" he yelled "Who killed her Joey?" she asked "I can't tell you" he replied "Why not!" she yelled "You don't need to know all you need to know is that Whitney may or may not have cleared your sister!" he yelled walking into the sitting room "Did you speak to her?" Abi asked quietly "Yeah, I did" he answered "And? How is she?"

"Not good Abs, she looks sleep deprived and she said she's really scared in there and the more I think about her being in there the more I want to hurt the actual person who did this, they framed Lauren for murder Abs" Abi stared at Joey "Do I know this person?" she yelled "We all do, and that's all you're going to get until they arrest them" he replied standing up and walking up the stairs.

Peter neared Albert Square and smiled smugly to himself he was going to get this over and done with quickly he was so sucked into his thoughts he walked out in front of a police car he turned in shock and jumped back to the pavement "Peter Beale?" Peter nodded "We'd like to ask you some questions back at the police station" Peter sighed and sat in the back of the car. When they arrived Peter got out the car and followed the officer to the interview room he sat down and waited DC Summerhayes walked in with DS Holden both sat down opposite him, Summerhayes put a tape in the cassette player "Interview with suspect Peter Beale, present are DC Summerhayes and DS Holden" he began "Why am I suspect?" he asked angrily "Someone said they witnessed you killing Lucy so you must be treated a suspect" answered Summerhayes "Are you kidding me? You're joking right? I did not kill my twin sister!"

"Calm down Mr Beale! There is a lot of information in the Lauren Branning case that doesn't add up" reported Summerhayes "Like what?" he fumed "When we asked Miss Branning how she stabbed Miss Beale, she stared at us confused and denied stabbing her!"

"Well of course she would if she did it!" he fumed "However, before that she admitted she had struck Miss Beale in the head she was very honest which is why it doesn't make sense, she wasn't jittery, she never yelled at us which now states to me she has nothing to hide!"

Peter stared confused "So you just think, oh let's arrest her brother!?" he yelled "You aren't arrested yet Mr Beale and I have already informed you we have a source claiming they saw you kill Miss Beale!"

"Who?" he yelled "The person must remain anonymous for legal reasons this person states and confirms that Miss Beale and Miss Branning were having a physical fight, everyone admitted to that however they state Lucy pushed Lauren to the ground making sure she hurt her, they then state they walked away and didn't intervene they then returned moments later Miss Branning was gone and Lucy was on the ground however she began to move then they state they show you clutching glass she then left the scene and the next morning she heard that Lucy was dead coincidental?" she quizzed "I wouldn't believe that crap, those girls are toxic okay? They have plotted against my sister before!" he yelled "Fair enough, however we know Miss Beale had her enemies" Peter sighed "You're not dropping this are you!" The door opened slowly "Excuse me DC Summerhayes can I speak to you for a moment?"

"I'm a little busy right now can't it wait?" she asked "It's relevant to the case" he replied "Excuse me" she replied stepping out of the room she closed the door "What is it?" she asked "I've been informed that Lauren Branning had a visit from Mr Beale, he confirmed to her that he killed his sister and he was framing her for her murder Miss Branning also states he threatened the life of her boyfriend" DC Summerhayes smiled "Thank you" she turned and walked back inside she closed the door and smiled smugly "Framing people for murder? That's a terrible thing to do" she replied sitting down "What are you talking about?" he yelled "Shut up Peter! You have guilty written all over you and you were going to let an innocent girl sit in jail!" she yelled "Lauren has done stuff to my sis-"

"Oh boohoo talk about it then! I knew when I spoke with her she was innocent, I knew it she was so fragile and I just threw her in here and there's people like you roaming the streets so smug with yourself!" Peter stared "Maybe I went about it the wrong way but she had to be punished!" he yelled "Peter Beale I am charging you with the arrest of Lucy Beale!" she yelled she turned the tape off and walked out of the interview room.

"Tell me Joey!" begged Abi "No all you need to know is that Whitney talked to the police at the station!" he replied "Talked about what?" asked Tanya "Uhm, Whitney saw who killed Lucy kill Lucy" he replied "That was a stupid thing for you to do!" she yelled "What?" he asked confused "If you are wrong you haven't just made it worse for Lauren but you've made it worse for yourself and Whitney!" she yelled "No, Peter killed Lucy we know that!" he replied "Peter!?" yelled Abi "Joey you're wrong!" yelled Tanya "Oh come on he's like his sister, he's twisted!" he yelled. There was a knock on the door Abi stared at Tanya and Joey and sighed she walked out and answered the door "Oh my god" she smiled closing the door as Lauren stepped inside Joey and Tanya walked out to the hall"What are you doing out?" asked Joey "I dunno, they told me I could go, with no charges"

"I'm sorry darling" apologised Tanya hugging her "It's ok mum at one point I did kind of think I may have killed her" Tanya stared "I hit her in the head with a coffee pot" she answered quietly "Lauren!" she yelled "Hey, I heard she got back up okay? It was revenge for doing this to me anyway"

"What happened that night Lauren?" asked Abi "Lucy and I had a fight, it turned physical, I hit her, then I ran away and woke up in a field or something" Tanya stared "You're grounded!" she fumed "Mum i'm 20" she laughed she then stared at Tanya "Sorry, i'm grounded!" she agreed Tanya nodded and walked back to the kitchen Lauren stared at Joey and smiled "Thank you"

"I didn't do much, I just knew you were innocent so I worked on finding out who did it" he smiled "Yeah and thank you for that, you know having fate in me" she smiled Joey hit her arm in a playful way, he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and smiled, Lauren rolled her eyes she was getting impatient she grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him forward she kissed him Joey pulled away and smiled "I'm not finished" she mumbled pulling him down for more "Let's finish this upstairs" he smiled carrying her up the stairs.

Meanwhile Peter was being put in his cell, it was going to be his permanent home for a few years the officer walked outside and closed the door on him, he then locked the door and walked away. Peter was in jail, and Lucy was dead that was the end of the Beale reign of terror which meant that Joey and Lauren could now live happily ever after. (Whatever that is in Walford)

_**N/A: That's that thank you to all who read and reviewed my next story is not one i've shared in that poll as I put Peter killing Lucy into this story so it's a brand new one and it shouldn't be as intense as this or Danger Danger I promise **_


End file.
